


A Visit to the Doctor

by droppedwalkman



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bowuigi, Doctor/Patient, Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, No Sex, One Shot, Possible Lovers, Protectiveness, Tenderness, Trust, nervous!Luigi, protective!Mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droppedwalkman/pseuds/droppedwalkman
Summary: set loosely in the Dr. Mario 'verse.  Luigi and Bowser have been getting closer since Bowser promised to help fight the viruses.  Luigi visits Bowser at the clinic and gets hurt.  Good thing there's a doctor around.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Luigi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Visit to the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I based Bowser's personality off King Koopa from the cartoons because he's the one I grew up with and know; feel free to visualize Bowser as either one in this story, hopefully it still works

“Just...be careful!” shouted Mario. Everyone gathered at the little ‘shroom house looked at him in uncomfortable silence. At this, Mario sighed and cast a downward look, arms scurrying across his chest. “If you think he’s being nice to you, that could just be a trick!”

A frown was deep set onto Luigi’s face, and he exhaled sharply through his nose. He looked away, shaking his head. “You know what I think,” he said. 

“Don’t say it…”

“You’re jealous,” Luigi retorted, his voice coming out harsh enough to shock himself. But he didn’t soften. 

Mario turned away with incoherent exclamations while Princess Peach looked on from her chair, where she had been trying to tune out the argument...for the better part of the day. Her mind raced with things to say to each of them, but was simply overwhelmed by the weight of that drama, especially when she could see both sides. 

“Yeah, jealous!” he goaded, but with hurt in his voice. “Now that Bowser’s our friend, you’re mad that I get to hang out with him, aren’t you?”

“Arggg not this again...he is not our friend!” 

Peach put her hands over her ears as they continued, or rather, re-traced the same argument over again. 

“How can you say that?” Luigi said, far less angry, far more hurt. “Everyday he’s down at the clinic, Mario! He doesn’t have to do that...he’s there till late at night!” 

Another pause, just as tense as before. But this time, Mario let out a deep sigh and gave Luigi a long look. Just as he opened his mouth, Luigi cut in, “And don’t try to tell me he’s just playing us!” 

By now the fight had faded from Mario, so he came up to his brother and grasped his shoulder softly. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you,” he said simply. 

Luigi deflated bodily. Rubbing the back of his neck, not quite able to meet Mario’s eyes, he said, “I know…”

“I don’t want this to be the last time I see you, Luigi.” 

Luigi made a tired scoffing noise and roughly pulled Mario in for a hug. they both let out several hours’ worth of stress in a few sighs. “So that’s what it is,” he said as he pulled away, a soft, rueful look in his eye. “Well, it won’t be, alright? I won’t let that happen.”

“Call at the first sign of trouble,” Mario demanded, while Peach got up to join them. 

“He knows,” she said, sharing a smile with Luigi. She kissed Mario’s cheek and strode into the kitchen. “Now, don’t we have a lasagna waiting in the oven?” 

Mario beamed, “Hey, yeah! Luigi, come grab a bite before you go!”

With a soft laugh, Luigi shook his head. “Not hungry right now,” he said, already feeling light and carefree again at the thought of whom he was to dine with later. “Save some for me though. Don’t wait up!” Shooting off a one finger salute, Luigi all but skipped out the door. 

********

It was dark by the time Luigi reached the clinic, but he enjoyed the refreshing walk. The usual threat was too busy battling viruses to interrupt his walk.

Even at this hour, the clinic was filled with life, and Luigi was almost bowled over by some kids rushing past. At least the overall atmosphere was cheery, if rather intense. When Dr. Bowser roared in the background, most of the patients actually chuckled, while Luigi jumped. At least he knew in which direction to go now. 

He hid behind a plant when he spotted Bowser, or rather his massive, spike covered shell. The Koopa loomed over a tiny, shivering patient, brandishing a syringe over his head. Luigi turned his head before he could watch the inevitable stabbing, and winced at the patient’s cry. He laughed a bit to himself at his squeamishness, meanwhile Bowser finished up at that station. As he made his way to his office, Luigi made his move. 

He crept up behind Bowser as he pursued his tablet, happy to drink in the sight of his hard edged body poured into an elegant doctor’s coat and vest, a thick claw poised over a tablet screen. He got a silly idea: Glancing at the assistants with a finger to his lips, Luigi crept closer without a sound. Carefully avoiding Bowser’s tail, he sneaked…

And almost had a heart attack when Bowser suddenly whirled around. He might have collapsed, but the Koopa had an arm beneath his back before he knew it, pulling him closer. Luigi burst into nervous giggling, but he relaxed in Bowser’s hold. 

“Busy day?” Luigi asked, laughing. He let Bowser help him back to his feet and remained leaning against him. Without thinking, Luigi reached his arm around Bowser’s back, rather roughly, and then withdrew with a hiss. 

“Ahh, Luigi!” roared Bowser, and even in his pain Luigi couldn’t help but grin. He loved the sound of his name in Bowser’s voice, how he rolled his tongue with it, as if trying it out each and every time. That was something relatively new between them.

“Sorry...I…” Luigi stammered, face growing hot, as he cradled his arm. He then turned ashen and weak at the sight of the damage: he’d managed to puncture his upper arm and graze two fingers from Bowser’s spikes. Blood dripped onto the tiled floor. 

Bowser snatched Luigi’s arm, pulling it closer to quickly examine it, while Luigi whimpered curses in Italian. Turning the damaged limb a few times, Bowser commented, “At least it’s not too deep...you’re lucky you did this here and not outside.” He let the arm go and then gently scooped a clawed hand beneath the human’s chin; he met tear stained eyes. “Come on, I’ll fix ya.” 

Without warning he hefted Luigi into his arms bridal style and took him into an empty room, where he placed him onto a bed. It had all happened so fast, Luigi was breathing hard and looking disoriented when finally put down, while Bowser rolled a stool close to the bed. His impressive bulk squished the air out of that puny cushion and broke one of the wheels, but the scaly doctor didn’t even notice. 

He helped Luigi sit up and undid the clasps of his overalls and slipped the shirt and glove off with startling ease. The little plumber’s face reddened and he hugged himself instinctively...and then hissed sharply, blood smearing onto his chest. “Hey,” he protested weakly. “It’s just my arm that’s hurt…?” 

Grabbing a tray of supplies, Bowser chuckled down at him. Luigi flinched ever so slightly when the monstrous man brought a meaty claw to his face, but melted at the touch of it at the back of his head. “It’s either that or I rip your sleeve off.” He prepared a cleaning cloth and then took Luigi’s arm with surprising gentleness. “It’s less sewing this way.”

Luigi met his eyes with a slight frown, and then laughed. “You think of everything,” he teased, eyes dancing even as they winced from the pain. 

Bowser just winked and bent over his work. Without warning he slapped an alcohol soaked cloth onto Luigi’s arm, triggering a shriek. Bowser shot him a fierce look. “You trying to wake the whole clinic up?”

Tears flowed freely as Luigi whimpered through gritted teeth, “That hurt!” He met Bowser’s eyes with such an intensely pained, sorrowful look, that the Koopa had to look away for a moment. 

“...sorry,” Bowser mumbled, avoiding Luigi’s eyes as he cleaned the wound. “I...didn’t think it would hurt that much.” 

Luigi wiped his eyes and hugged himself with his free arm. Gazing at his knees, he said miserably, “It’s ok...I...I know you’re just trying to help.”

They were stuck in awkward silence for a while, as Luigi tensely endured the torturous procedure, but soon enough he relaxed. He watched Bowser gently take his hand and delicately clean the wounds on his fingers. The Koopa lowered his arm like a precious bundle and then got up to wash his claws. 

Luigi resisted the urge to cradle his arm. The pain was intense, but levelling out. Shyly he watched his doctor wash up, and then shot his gaze away when Bowser turned around. He edged closer to Bowser when he took his arm again in a conciliatory way and even placed his unhurt hand on Bowser’s. Flitting his gaze up at him and then back down, he said, “Thank you…”

“You won’t be thanking me when you see the bill,” Bowser said, and smiled toothily as Luigi chuckled. 

A saucy reply began to formulate in Luigi’s mind, but he bit his lip, afraid to say the wrong thing. Just a week ago, he and Bowser were not so chummy; it was the Koopa’s determination to help eradicate the viruses that finally allowed him and the Marios to even be in the same room together without a war. Granted, this past week had been so busy and filled with change that it felt much longer, and he had been around Bowser every day of that week. 

So far they were working out of just one clinic, but more were being built. While Mario always tried to avoid Bowser when he was at the clinic, Luigi did not. From the very moment Bowser declared his intention to the brothers, Luigi felt a burning curiosity and warmth well up within him. The first few days he shadowed the newly minted Doctor, his fear gradually subsiding as all the medical information he had to learn took up space in his mind. 

Every night he, Mario, Peach, and Daisy had study sessions that left them exhausted but all the more determined late into the night. If anyone was afraid of getting sick themselves, they kept it to themselves. This new threat was grim, exhausting...but the tight knit group were chomping at the bit to help. 

Luigi was probably the only one whose mind turned to the spikey King now and then during these sessions. At first he was just amazed that their bitter archnemesis was now devoting himself to help. By now he felt a deep, glowing admiration for Bowser, which he carefully kept to himself around Mario. He was even hesitant to bring him up around the princesses, as if his growing fondness for the Koopa were something to be ashamed of. 

He was so lost in these thoughts, barely registering Bowser’s touches as he treated the wounds. But soon enough he could no longer ignore the heat practically blasting from the huge body so close to him, with hard, sharp claws stroking across his skin pleasantly. 

“Not too tight, are they?” Bowser’s question pierced the hushed veil, and at first Luigi couldn’t speak. He looked at Bowser with such a soft, yet intense gaze, that the larger man gulped audibly. “Luigi…?”

Luigi snapped out of it with a soft smile, and threw his gaze to his arm. “N...no, no, it feels great. Well, maybe not great, I mean, it still hurts, but…” He paused to take a breath and calm himself. “Thank you, again,” he whispered. 

Luigi looked up with a sudden pang of fear when Bowser did not answer. They stared at each other, so close that Luigi could see evidence of wear and tear on Bowser’s jutting fangs, and light glittering off his scales. His own lips parted.

As if being pulled by some unseen force, Luigi crept ever closer to the edge of the bed and his uninjured hand raised to alight upon Bowser’s cheek, eye contact intensely maintained. His heart jumped into his throat as Bowser suddenly seized that hand, but fear transformed into a giddy excitement when his hand was kissed. Bowser’s lips were scaly, yet supple against his skin, and a jet of hot breath washed over his entire body. 

When Luigi looked up, Bowser gave him a wry, one sided grin, his eyes soft but alert. He was still holding Luigi’s hand. Luigi could hardly stand the fluttering in his stomach, the giddiness of his head, the delicious burning of his hand, but he refused to faint or pull away. He was trembling as he leaned closer, approaching a set of jaws that could easily rip him to shreds. Bowser leaned a little closer too, until their lips met. 

Bowser puckered his lips in response, giving Luigi a tiny kiss. Luigi didn’t try to make out or anything, just the mere contact was exhilarating and impressive enough so far. Thankfully Bowser’s bulk was mainly in his body, his head not too much bigger than Luigi’s. This was possible. Difficult, maybe even dangerous, but possible. He gently slid his hand from Bowser’s so he could touch his face again and gave him another closed-mouth kiss. 

Before long, Luigi was placing more and more kisses on Bowser’s mouth and cheek, and then pressed against him in an embrace. Bowser enveloped him with his powerful arms, and gently rubbed his cheek against Luigi’s head. He then turned the human’s face upward with a claw, so he could peck a kiss onto his forehead. 

While Luigi sat in a lovely daze, Bowser got up to fetch some meds from behind him. “For the pain,” he said in a casual tone, pressing the bottle into Luigi’s hand. He then helped him off the bed and draped the discarded clothing over his arm. “I’ll walk you home.”

“Oh no, I-I don’t want to interrupt your rounds…” Luigi squeaked, hardly able to talk or move, he was still floating from that kiss. It was a weak, reflexive protest which Bowser waved away. 

“I was getting ready to leave when you came in,” he said. “I’ll be back in a few hours, anyway. I just need a nap.” 

Luigi just looked at him with unhidden admiration for a moment. “Alright,” he said at last, after debating over a thousand possible replies in his head. They shared a smile and headed out. But at the door, Bowser halted rather abruptly. 

“You can’t go out like this,” he said. He went and got a hospital gown for him and took the initiative to slip it on him. The human blushed but didn’t resist. “That should hold you over until you’re home.”

Luigi was quiet and still rather dazed as they left the clinic, but the silence was not awkward this time. It was peaceful, satisfied. Luigi wanted to run, or sing, or scream at the wonderful shock of what just happened, and it took some effort to keep calm. There was time for that later. The pair went out into the moon drenched night arm in arm, silent and slow. 

Indeed it took much longer than usual for Luigi to get back, but he didn’t notice. Mario sure did, because he was waiting outside, and ran towards them as soon as he spotted them. The princesses had gone to bed by now, and as Mario approached, Luigi could see he was exhausted. 

Luigi flinched as he saw Mario reach for his bandaged arm, but thankfully he stopped himself in time. Clearly agitated, Mario planted his hand on his hips and threw Bowser a fierce look. “How’d he get that?” he demanded. 

“Booster shot,” Bowser said dryly as the two glared at each other. Luigi bit down a laugh. 

“Uh-huh,” Mario replied, eyes narrowed. “Come on, Luigi,” he added without taking his eyes off Bowser. “It’s late.” 

Luigi pulled away from Bowser with extreme effort, reminding himself he could see him again the next day. He just didn’t want some kind of scene right now. Bowser squeezed his hand as it passed through his, and the two shared a look. “Goodnight, Bowser,” he said, trying to sound casual. He already missed him. “Don’t get up too early, ok?”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Bowser replied playfully, a soft smile on his face. He stiffened as he looked at the brother. “Mario,” he said coldly. 

“Bowser,” came the equally chilly retort. 

Bowser dragged his cold glare from Mario to remove Luigi’s clothes from his arm. His entire manner softened dramatically when he bent to give them to his patient. Luigi deliberately touched Bowser’s hands as he took the shirt and glove back. 

With a hand at Luigi’s back, Mario turned him and directed him back to the cottage. He grumbled something Luigi couldn’t hear. When they reached the door, he turned to wave at Bowser, who was still standing at the same spot. With some delay, Bowser waved back, and didn’t set off for his own home just yet. But when he did, it was with a cheery song in his throat.


End file.
